Mesmo agora
by LP Vany-chan
Summary: UA - Inu-Yasha e Kagome não se vêem há 3 anos; agora, cada um seguiu um caminho diferente... mas o destino resolve juntá-los novamente - caps 2 e 3
1. Capítulo 1

**Mesmo Agora**

Autora: Yashi mgj (yashi_nuyasha@hotmail.com)

Tradutora: LP Vany-chan (kagome_mizuki@hotmail.com) 

Primeiro Capítulo: "Já fazem três anos"

Era uma manhã de verão. A brisa suave sorria pelo ambiente e os raios de Sol começavam começavam a aparecer nas "ondulações" da janela, mas eu não queria acordar. O peiro de Kouga estava muito aconchegante... eu me sentia tão segura, tão querida que depois do que tinha acontecido essa noite, não desejava sair dali.

Depois de três anos juntos, eu me senti segura o suficiente para me entregar a ele. Essa foi a minha primeira vez, mas não senti vergonha e nem nada do tipo. Kouga tinha me demonstrado de mil e uma maneiras que me amava e eu sempre tinha ficado para trás. Nos primeiros tempos de nossa relação, por causa da minha confusão sobre Inu-Yasha, este ano por causa da sua ausencia, mas é porque em minha mente aquelas palavras continuavam ecoando...  
  
----------------------------FlashBack--------------------------------------- ----

"Eu me apaixonei por você...Kagome... eu quero você, só você.."

Kagome:_Eu também... mas é tarde...Kouga não merece sofrer.

Inu-Yasha:_Você deve aprender a me esquecer, assim como eu me propus a fazer com você..

Kagome:_Mas eu não quero te perder....

Inu-Yasha:_"Nunca nos perderemos..."  
  
------------------------------------- Fin FlashBack------------------------- -------------

Além do mais, para mim nunca foi fácil deixar de pensar, mesmo que fosse um instante, nele. Como agora...Mesmo agora, quando faz exatamente um ano que ele se foi do meu lado.

Assim que terminamos a escola, Inu-Yasha se foi...desde esse dia, não voltei a vê-lo. Talvez foi embora porque não suportou continuar olhando nos nossos olhos e só encontrar tristeza e solidão em nossos olhares, quando há um tempo atrás podia-se encontrar um fogo e secreto amor neles... Talvez foi o melhor para os dois. Essa tinha sido a nossa decisão.

Tem vezes que, na vida, temos que fazer o que devemos e não o que queremos. Fazer o que devemos...isso foi o que nós fizemos, não é Inu-Yasha?! Só espero que algum dia sejamos felizes com nossa decisão, com nossas realidades. Minha realidade é Kouga, a tua, Kikyou. Não pense que não sei que está com ela agora. Nunca pensei que diria isso, mas sempre tive a secreta sensação de que quando terminasse a escola não nos veríamos mais, que esse seria o nosso final.

Mas chega, Kagome, foi o melhor. Deve deixar de pensar nele, de procurar nos olhos de Kouga o seu olhar, em suas carícias a doçura que aquele amor de olhos dourados não soube dar. Talvez por orgulho, talvez por medo ou por nossa decisão.  
  
Agora abra os seus olhos.... acorde. Que quando por fim acordar, alguém que te ama com todo o seu ser estará te esperando, como vêm fazendo há três anos...  
  
CONTINUARÁ:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

(N/a):OI a todos!!

Me desculpem por ter demorado tanto para colocar a continuação. As garotas já sabem o que aconteceu comigo... Não pude abrir o arquivo onde eu tinha os quatro capítulos que já tinha feito dessa fic! E não tinha jeito. Walter, um amigo, me disse que é muito comum que o disquet dê pau, e foi por isso que não pude abrir o arquivo... isso se chama: MÁ SORTE!! Hahaha, Obrigada e desculpe, garotas por ter que me suportar com aquela conversa de não querer escrever mais ;_; é que eu fiquei muito mal com isso que aconteceu. Mas aqui está... pequeno mas certo, digo, tardou mas está certo, hahahaha; Os próximos capítulos eu prometo que serão mais compridos e melhores... Claro, quando eu tiver o ânimo de escrevê-los. Não fazem idéia do quanto me custou escrever este... Bom, nos vemos em breve, 1 enorme beijo e quero reviewsssssss.  


(N/t): OI Minna-san!

Até que enfim eu traduzi!!! Eeeebaaaaa!!!! Espero que gostem dessa continuação. E espero que essa continuação tenha MUITO mais reviews que a primeira parte (teve tão poquinho....Ç_Ç). Deixem mais reviews, minna! Façam uma tradutora e escritora feliz, comentem!!!! (que brega ¬ ¬).

Beijos, Até o próximo capítulo!!! ^_^ 


	2. Capítulo 2

**"Aún Ahora"**_  
Mesmo agora..._

**Segundo capítulo: **_Acordar ao teu lado_

Quando acordei, estava na mesma posição na qual adormeci. Minha cabeça sobre o peito de Kouga e parte de meu corpo, na realidade, encontrava-se totalmente nu, também sobre ele. Somente seus braços não se encontravam mais ao redor de mim, com aquele doce abraço, como quando adormeci. Agora estavam atrás de sua cabeça e seu olhar estava perdido em algum ponto indefinido do teto de seu quarto.

-Oi... - lhe disse, enquanto piscava os olhos para acostumar-me com a luz do sol.

-Oi, Kagome... - disse, sorrindo-me.

Enquanto isso, na mente de Kouga:----------------------------------------------------

"Parece que ela não planeja me contar o que sonhou... talvez não se lembre, ou talvez nem saiba que o tenha chamado em seus sonhos."  
  
--------------------------------FlashBack--------------------------

Kouga contemplava uma Kagome recém adormecida em seus braços. Com sua mão direita, acariciava-lhe os cabelos, enquanto pensava no que havia acontecido instantes antes.  
  
Kouga contemplaba a una Kagome recién dormida en sus brazos. Con su mano derecha acariciaba sus cabellos mientras pensaba en lo que había ocurrido hacía instantes... Había hecho suya a Kagome como siempre lo había soñado. Había sido el primero, nada cambiaría eso y deseaba con toda su alma también ser el único, cuando la voz de Kagome lo sacó de sus pensamientos...  
  
-Inu..yasha...  
  
----------------------------- Fin FlashBack-------------------------------

Kouga sabia que Inu-Yasha era muito importante na vida de Kagome. Ela o considerava como seu melhor amigo, o adorava, mesmo que este demonstrasse raras vezes carinho por ela.

Desde que haviam terminado a escola, a vida de Kouga começara a ser como ele sempre sonhara, tudo estava bem... pensando bem, essa época coincidia com a dada em que Inu-Yasha partira de suas vidas. Fazia exatamente um ano...

"Hoje faz um ano... Kagome terá lembrado? Talvez, por isso, o chamou..."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------

Kagome: - Como está?

Kouga: Bem, você? Está bem?

Kagome: - Sim, você está me perguntando isso desde ontem...

Kouga:- É que tenho medo de te ferir... você sabe que a última coisa que eu quero é te machucar.

-Não Kouga, foi maravilhoso... - respondi a ele, dissipando suas dúvidas e dando-lhe o primeiro beijo do dia.

Ainda me lembro do primeiro dia que vim na sua casa, a primeira vez que entrei em seu quarto, lugar em que nos encontramos agora, abraçados, nesse primeiro despertar ao seu lado...

_Enquanto isso, outras duas pessoas acordavam..._

Um garoto de olhos dourados abria-os à luz tênue do Sol, sentindo algo parecido a um peso morto ao seu lado. Deu meia volta para ver o que era e não acreditou no que viu... Era ela... sua figura, seu aroma, seu cabelo negro, longo e macio não podiam mentir... mas isso era impossível. Por um instante, pareceu-lhe ver naquela mulher _ela_...sua amiga. Sim, sua amiga, pois sabia que acontecesse o que acontecesse, mesmo que ele estivesse a quinze mil quilômetros,mesmo que ele gritasse com ela, ficasse bravo ou a ignorasse, ele continuaria sendo eternamente seu amigo, através do tempo, sua única e verdadeira amiga.

-Inu-Yasha, até que enfim acordou... Muito bom dia, meu amor - disse a pessoa que todos estão imaginando (N/T: Sim.. ela em pessoa - e barro XD )

Inu-Yasha: - Kag... Kikyou, bom dia...

-Quer algo para o café da manhã? - perguntou ela, enquanto lhe dava um pequeno beijo nos lábios.

-Bom, obrigado... - limitou-se a responder, já que sua mente encontrava-se em outro lugar...  
  
-Logo estará pronto! - disse Kikyou com um sorriso, enquanto cobria seu corpo nu para dirigir-se à cozinha do pequeno (e desordenado) apartamento que pertencia a Inu-Yasha há um ano...

_"Um ano"_ pela mente de Inu-Yasha, começaram a passar muitas lembranças... sua formatura e a de seus amigos... a despedida de Miroku, Shippou e Kouga, o último dia com sua mãe... até que um rosto apareceu em sua mente. Em rosto que chamava milhões de lembranças, em sua maioria, felizes porém com um quê de tristeza... isso tinha um único nome que agora soava em sua cabeça: _"Kagome..."_

-INU-YASHA! Venha! Ou pensa em me deixar aqui sozinha?  
  
-Já vou! - gritou Inu-Yasha como resposta

Seus pensamentos haviam sido interrompidos, mas já estava se acostumando a isso. Fazia uns meses, havia se encontrado com Kikyou, talvez por coincidência da vida ou nem tanto. Mesmo que, definitivamente, aquela Kikyou não fosse a mesma que ele havia conhecido aos seus quinze anos. Desde então, havia começado algo... uma relação que ele não sabia definir. Não eram amigos, mas haviam situações em que ficavam conversando até que o cansaço os vencesse. Tampouco eram namorados, mas Kikyou passava mais noites em seu apartamento do que em sua casa e já havia trazido algumas coisas dela. Também haviam noites em que, como havia ocorrido na noite anterior, deixavam-se levar pela paixão e Inu-Yasha se transformava em algo que, às vezes, nem ele sabia dizer o que era. Seu lado animal sobressaia-se, desenfreado. Esse lado sujo que agora só pertencia a Kikyou...

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::  
  
-Posso saber do que ri?

-(Risadas) Eu? De nada... eu juro (mais risadas) de nada...

-Algum problema? Acha que não sou boa o suficiente para fazer um café?

Kouga: - De verdade? Não... (mais risadas) mas você sabe que, mesmo que seja um desastre na cozinha, eu te adoro...

Dizendo isso, aproximou-se de Kagome e lhe deu um longo e apaixonado beijo. Um beijo que Kagome conhecia há muito tempo...esses beijos que conseguiam fazer com que, de seus lábios, brotasse um ardor que indicava que por ali havia passado Kouga, com toda sua força e, sobre todas as coisas, paixão. Mas o som do telefone interrompeu o beijo. Como não havia ninguém em casa, Kouga atendeu.  
  
Kouga:-Alô...

Do outro lado do telefone, uma voz familiar havia respondido, dando-lhe uma mensagem curta, porém clara e precisa. Uma notícia que nunca desejou escutar. Sabia que o que haviam acabado de dizer-lhe traria conseqüências....  
  
CONTINUARÁ:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
**N/t: Yoooo Minna!!**

**Como vão? Depois de uma década e meia, eu estou de volta com o novo cap. da fic! Que vergonha!**

**Mas, falando sério agora minna, eu estou em provas constantes... nas féria seu terei um pouco mais de tempo... vamos ver se posto mais fics, né? Talvez eu suma um pouco nesse mês de julho, pois terei que estudar para o vestibulinho no final do ano.."" Mas juro que farei o possível para postar fics aqui!**

**Ah! Um aviso:**

**Entre os dias 06/10 e 12/10, ocorrerá em Araçatuba - SP, o primeiro evento de anime da cidade. Será no Shopping Center (o único que tem). Terá cosplay, workshop de mangá, karaokê, exibições de anime, apoio da animangá (não sei se terá estantes, mas eu acho que sim...) e, talvez, dubladores. Não percam! . **

**Eu não sei se a entrada será franca... mas eu acho que sim...(coça a cabeça, pensativamente....)**

**Kissu, kissu,**

**Ja neeee**


	3. Capítulo 3

_**"Aún Ahora"**_  
_"Mesmo Agora"_

Escrita por: _YaShi-mgj_  
Traduzida por: _LP Vany-chan_

**Terceiro Capítulo: "Regressos... e morte"**

-Kouga! O que foi? Por favor, me diga o que aconteceu. - disse entre soluços, o medo havia se apoderado de mim e de minha mente. As lágrimas apareceram em meus olhos sem razão, mas sabia que logo teriam uma... só pude pensar em minha mãe, em meu avô, Souta e... em Inu-Yasha.

Kouga: - Era Miroku, ele está com a Sango, em sua casa. Ele disse para irmos até lá, Inu-Yasha precisa de nós...

Quando ouvi Kouga dizer seu nome, foi como se algo dentro de mim recebesse um golpe... Seu rosto, sua voz se fizeram presentes como sempre fizeram em todos os dias desde o verão de meus quinze anos, verão no qual descobri que estava apaixonada por ele, meu amigo, meu irmão.

Kouga:- Sua mãe morreu... Kagome, a mãe de Inu-Yasha morreu... - a voz de Kouga saiu "cortada", pois as lágrimas também estavam apoderando-se dele.

Eu... não conseguia raciocinar. Senti como se uma vertigem surgisse dentro de mim e me rompesse em mil pedaços... eu adorava a mãe de Inu-Yasha, a considerava uma tia. Inu-Yasha... não sabe como te entendo, como eu gostaria de estar com você nesse momento e, tentar com um abraço apagar parte de sua dor. Estou sofrendo tanto quanto você, acredite... Ainda te quero e desejo cuidar de você... Inu-Yasha...  
  
Ao levantar meu olhar, vi Kouga abalado. Não o havia visto assim desde a morte do pai de Miroku. Quase sem sentir minhas pernas, corri abraçá-lo para o tranqüilizar. Não fiz isso só por ele, mas por mim também; eu precisava me consolar, a dor estava me matando.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Chegamos na casa de Miroku rapidamente, já que a casa de Kouga se encontrava a poucas quadras. Ao chegar, ?Sango nos recebeu com os olhos enegrecidos pela maquiagem borrada, produto, com certeza, das lágrimas.

Eles estavam juntos fazia um ano e dois meses. Sim, Miroku e Sango finalmente estavam juntos. Quando havia custado-lhes para deixar de lado seus medos! Sango demorou bastante para reconhecer o que tinha começado a sentir por Miroku, principalmente pela forma dele ser. Mas chegou um momento que não pôde mais negar, e agora estavam juntos. A felicidade que minha amiga tanto havia procurado estava li, diante dela e tinha nome: Miroku. Por outro lado, ele havia tido que aprender a controlar seu gênio. Algo nada fácil para Miroku. Ele sempre se lamentava que só pôde compartilhar dois meses de sua felicidade com aquele que havia sido, desde a infância, seu melhor amigo: Inu-Yasha

Depois de uma hora e quinze minutos de viagem, Kouga, Sango, Miroku, Shippou e eu chegamos no lugar. Estava finamente decorado; as paredes tinham uma linda cor rosa-pálido, mas a tristeza flutuava no ambiente e isso não era possível mudar. Havia bastante gente, familiares e amigos que em nossos anos de amizade com Inu-Yasha não conhecêramos, exceto um primo ou outro e seu irmão Sesshoumaru, que se encontrava sentado em um canto afastado, com o olhar perdido no chão, com toda certeza perdido em seus pensamentos. Nos anos que conheci Inu-Yasha, nunca o vi ter um gesto de amor ou pena para com seu irmão, e muito menos Sesshoumaru para com ele. A relação deles era algo que nunca entendi, nem creio que algum dia vou chegar a entender.  
  
Depois de meia hora, ele chegou...

_"Inu-Yasha... por que está me olhando desse jeito... será que não esperava me ver aqui? Eu nunca te deixaria... sinto meu corpo tremer. Tenho tantas perguntas para te fazer, mas não é o momento. Eu queria que nós voltássemos a nos ver, de qualquer outra forma, não desse jeito. Eu queria te abraçar, queria fazer com que você não mais sofresse... mas... eu não conseguia acreditar, mas você não está sozinho... está com ela. Agora é ela que te abraça e não eu. Inu-Yasha."_

Você cumprimentou um por um até que chegou em mim, nos cumprimentamos do mesmo modo de quando éramos crianças e nos víamos pela manhã no colégio. Um beijo quase forçado na bochecha, com nossos olhares em outro ponto do cômodo. Mas desta vez não detive meus impulsos como sempre havia feito. Desta vez te abracei, como sempre quis fazer, transmitindo assim tudo o que senti e sinto por você. No meu abraço não havia mais ninguém mais, nem Kouga nem Kikyou, só eu e você...

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_"Kagome... o que está fazendo...? Eu... não sabe o quanto sonhei com este abraço. Seu cheiro, seu cabelo... você não mudou nada, pelo menos na aparência é assim. Não me deixe agora, eu preciso de você, não me deixe..."_

_"Inu-Yasha.... seu perfume, seu cabelo, é você, você de novo. Me abrace e não vá embora... não se vá outra vez; quero ficar assim... assim para sempre..."_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Ambos pareceram sair de seus pensamentos e raciocinaram, cessando o abraço que os havia unido por um longo tempo, no mesmo momento. Esse abraço que sempre quiseram dar, os havia unido... talvez, para sempre...

_"Eu te procurei tanto tempo e hoje te tenho aqui... Sei que você está em outros braços e se diz feliz. Mas seu que não me esqueceu, vejo isso em seu olhar... sem você, eu me transformei em nada... eu quero que fique junto de mim... Fique comigo, o tempo está passando.... volte para mim, eu te peço... Eu sei que você me ama... não fuja, fique aqui...."_  
  
**CONTINUARÁ:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	4. Capítulo 4

**"Aún Ahora"  
Mesmo Agora**

_Por: YaShi-mgj  
Tradução: LP Vany-chan_

_**Quarto Capítulo: ** "Sob a Chuva"_

Gotas de chuva caiam através da janela. Quem sabe, eram tantas quanto as lágrimas que haviam caído nesse dia. Me sentia tão estranha... a morte da mãe de Inu-Yasha e o nosso reencontro, tudo no mesmo dia... tantas emoções se encontravam no meu interior... Desejava com toda a minha alma poder voltar a vê-lo, mas nunca pensei que fosse nessas condições. Tristeza, medo... desilusão ao vê-lo com Kikyou... o sentimento de morte que tão más lembranças que trazia.

Eram as quatro da tarde. Fazia pouco mais de meia hora que Inu-Yasha, Kouga, Shippou, Sango, Kikyou e eu nos encontrávamos na casa de Miroku, já que havíamos acompanhado família de Inu-Yasha pela manhã no cemitério. Eu me encontrava na janela, observando as figuras que a água da chuva formava sobre o vidro; o céu continuava escuro, fazendo com que todos caíssemos na noite... a tempestade não acabava, quando senti que alguém se aproximava.  
  
-Preparei um pouco de café... quer? - disse Sango, numa tentativa de levantar o meu ânimo, de levantar o ânimo de todos...

Neguei com minha cabeça sem parar de olhar para o céu. Quando senti que seus passos se afastavam pelo piso de madeira, eu também, com passos tontos, a segui até a cozinha onde todos se encontravam. Quando cheguei, vi a cena:

Inu-Yasha estava com o olhar perdido na parede, sentado ao lado de Kikyou que o observava. Kouga estava com seu olhar centrado na mesa, pensando em sabe-se lá o que. Shippou falava com Miroku, com certeza algo referente a Inu-Yasha e Sango se servia de uma xícara de café. Me aproximei dela e esperei que terminasse. Quando terminou, me pediu que a seguisse. Subimos as escadas e chegamos no quarto de Miroku.

-O que foi, Sango? - em minha mente só existia a grande pergunta: "Por que me trouxe aqui?"

Sango: - É que...

-Chega Miroku, me solte!! O que você quer?

Era a voz de Inu-Yasha se aproximando...

-Já verá, Inu-Yasha... - respondeu Miroku, abrindo a porta do quarto no qual nos encontrávamos; eu estava entendendo cada vez menos...  
  
-Sango, o que é isso? - perguntei

Miroku: - Acho que vocês dois tem muito o que conversar...

Inu-Yasha:- Mas Miroku... Você prometeu não dizer nada. Volte aqui!!

Mas os gritos de Inu-Yasha só foram respondidos pelo barulho da chave trancando a porta do quarto.

-Inu-Yasha....

-O que quer? - me respondeu ainda de costas e com os punhos sobre a porta.

Kagome: - Conversar...

-Kagome, eu... - diante da minha resposta, ele havia virado e cravado seu olhar em mim. Como sentia falta daqueles olhos dourados pousando em mim, me olhando daquela forma capaz de me fazer sentir uma pontada no peito, fazer com que meu corpo tremesse e que meu coração começasse a bater cada vez mais rápido, como daquela vez....

-Não tenho nada para falar com você... - seu tom de voz mudou, voltando a agressividade que o caracterizava desde que o conhecia.

Kagome: - Miroku não pensa o mesmo... Além do mais, precisamos acertar as contas, não?!

Inu-Yasha: - Quer saber porque eu me fui... certo?

-Sim... - sua resposta me havia surpreendido. Pensei que não falaria comigo nem que estivéssemos ali, presos, por três séculos - Mas antes quero saber como você está...

-Como quer que eu esteja? Acabo de perder minha mãe... - me respondeu de maneira não muito educada, como quando éramos pequenos, enquanto me dava as costas novamente.  
  
Aproximei-me e em um impulso, coloquei minhas mãos em seus ombros.

-Inu-Yasha...

Inu-Yasha: - Kagome, me perdoe. Me perdoe por ter ido embora, por ter te machucado alguma vez, pois sei que o fiz...

Kagome: - Inu-Yasha, o que está dizendo?!

-Que me perdoe. - disse virando-se novamente e deixando-me ver seu rosto. Seus olhos estavam tão estranhos. - Agora eu estou com Kikyou, você sabe, e não... não queria continuar te machucando.

Assim que ele falou seu nome, meu olhos se nublaram. Lágrimas, como se fosse chuva, estavam se aproximando...  
  
Kagome:- Não me diga isso..

Inu-Yasha: - Quer saber por que fui embora? Porque não conseguia te esquecer... cada dia ficava mais difícil eu cumprir nossa promessa. Agora que estou conseguindo, não quero... além do mais, não é justo para Kikyou (N/T: É sim, Inu....XD)... me esqueça, por favor.

Senti suas mãos pousarem em minha cintura para fazer com que eu me aproximasse e me grudasse nele. Esse abraço... era o fim?! Meu choro ficou silencioso, já não tinha forças nem para chorar.

**_"Te vas frente a mis ojos como agua que deja el río _**

**_de tu ausencia y mis tormentas..."_**

_"Você está indo embora frente aos meus olhos, como a água que deixa o rio _

_de tua ausência e minhas tempestades..."_

-Me esqueça... - e dizendo isso, me soltou. Escutei o barulho da chave girando na porta, abrindo-a. Não havia mais nada para se fazer... saí correndo através dela, saí da casa também.

"Caindo entre minhas mãos, se afoga; minha alma é a chuva que molha minhas penas..."

As gotas da chuva se misturavam com as lágrimas do meu rosto... já não distinguia nada. Inu-Yasha saiu pela porta, começou a se aproximar de mim, talvez para me convencer a entrar de novo na casa. Sob a chuva eu podia ficar doente, sabia disso. Ele queria que eu o esquecesse... e isso doía mais que qualquer doença. Em seus olhos âmbar, pude ver uma lágrima escapar... ou era a água da chuva?!  
  
-Kagome, entre; não pode ficar debaixo da chuva.

Kagome:- Me deixe chorar em paz...

**_"Es solo el viento que sopla en mi mirar... _**

**_tantos recuerdos que ya no puedo olvidar _**

_**Nunca te pude olvidar..."**  
_

_"É só o vento que sopra no meu olhar... _

_tantas lembranças que já não posso esquecer. _

_Nunca pude te esquecer..."_

Inu-Yasha:- Vamos, por favor. Eu já te disse, não quero que se machuque mais. Não se lembra do que te prometi? Que nós nunca nos perderíamos?.. Não quero te perder, não você também.

Sim, era uma lágrima... uma lágrima dourada que a água da chuva se encarregou de levar para longe. Eu tinha que entrar, Kouga e Kikyou iriam perceber. Entendia Inu-Yasha... ele ficaria, mas eu teria que esquecê-lo, como havíamos decidido há três anos. Ele estava tão mudado... era uma pessoa nova. Sob a chuva, descobri que três anos é tempo suficiente para se crescer... sob a chuva decidi que deveria esquecer... Adeus, Inu-Yasha...

**_"Cuantas veces el dolor ha caído sobre mí _**

**_y ha roto tu corazón por nada _**

**_cuantas veces la ilusión se ha querido ir de aquí _**

**_y una solución de amor la calma...  
  
y si hoy no sale el sol, _**

**_te amaré de más _ **

**_para mojarnos intensamente _**

**_no importa si estamos... _**

_**bajo la lluvia"**  
  
"Quantas vezes a dor caiu sobre mim _

_e quebrou seu coação por nada; _

_Quantas vezes a ilusão quis ir embora daqui, _

_e uma solução de amor a acalmou..._

_E se hoje não sai o Sol, _

_te amarei mais ainda, _

_para molhar-nos intensamente, _

_não importa se estamos... _

_sob a chuva."_  
  
CONTINUARÁ:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**(N/A): Bom, isso é tudo. O título do capítulo e os fragmentos de música que aparecem nele são da canção "Bajo la Lluvia", de Badana. Beijos também a todos que a lêem, mas que não deixam comentários... estou esperando suas opiniões.... YaShI **_

_**(N/T): YOO Minna!!**_

_**Esse foi um pouco mais rápido, né?!   
Arigatou gozaimashita pelos comentário que ando recebendo com a fic! . Fico muito contente! Só para informar: essa fic, como muitos já devem saber, é uma continuação da fic No Caminho dos Sonhos (En el camino de los sueños). Eu também a traduzi! . Quem ainda não a leu e quiser entender certos fatos que são comentados nessa fic, eu ficaria muito feliz se a lessem e deixassem comentários também! . (acho que pouca gente leu....U.U).**_

_**Arigatou mais uma vez! .**_

_**Kissu, kissu**_


	5. Capítulo 5

**_Mesmo Agora_**

_Quinto Capítulo: "Muito em que pensar"_

_Autora: Yashi_

_Tradução: LP Vany-chan_

-Ei, cuidado!

-Desculpa... não queria te molhar inteira. Sinto muito. - ao dizer isso, senti como se o mundo caísse em cima de mim... voltei a cair na real... o que Inu-Yasha tinha me dito... não pude evitar de chorar na frente de Sango. Mesmo porque ela tinha todo o direito de saber o que acontecia comigo, já que era minha melhor amiga.

Sango: - O que aconteceu, Kagome? Não... não chore...

Nós duas ficamos abraçadas por um bom tempo, até que eu consegui me acalmar o suficiente para contar a minha amiga o que estava acontecendo. Já era hora de compartilhar a minha tristeza. Depois de tudo, eu já tinha entendido que Miroku já sabia de tudo e, conseqüentemente, Sango também. Claro que nenhum dos dois sabia com precisão o que eu e Inu-Yasha conversamos...

Sango: - É por causa do Inu-Yasha, certo?

-Eh? - Sango me surpreendeu. Pensei que teria que começar a contar tudo a partir do zero, mas parecia que ela sabia muito mais do que eu pensava. - Ele... eu tenho que esquece-lo, Sango. Tenho que tirá-lo da minha cabeça...

Sango: - Ele te pediu isso?

Kagome: - Pediu, e ele tem razão. É o melhor para todo mundo. Decidimos isso há três anos, mesmo que parece que todo este tempo só serviu para tornar tudo mais difícil... ele mudou e isso me alegra um pouco... parece que ficou mais maduro. Mas... me dói, eu não posso... não consigo esquecê-lo...

Sango: - Mas ele... Kagome, me escute e me prometa que não ficará brava comigo.

Kagome: - Eh? Sim... eu prometo.

Sango: - Miroku sabe disso tudo há um ano. Antes de Inu-Yasha ir embora, ele disse o motivo da partida e eu... Miroku me contou há alguns meses... me perdoe por não ter te dito antes.

-Não se preocupe, Sango. Eu não confiei em você o suficiente para te contar, mas é que eu não queria que ninguém soubesse. Foi meu segredo durante estes anos... me perdoe! - dizendo isso, voltei

Sango: - Kagome, não sofra mais, por favor...

Kagome: - Mas por mais que eu queira esquecê-lo, não consigo. Tento, mas não consigo. Ei que tenho que fazer isso e por isso eu me agarrei a Kouga.

Sango: - Mas você acha que ele é feliz estando com você sem que o queira? E tem outra coisa muito mais importante com que você deve pensar: VOCÊ está feliz estando com ele dessa maneira?

Sango tinha razão. Eu tinha muito no que pensar e acima de tudo, fazer algo por mim mesma. Mas Kouga não merecia continuar sofrendo por minha causa.

Minha cabeça era um ir e vir de idéias, então pedi a Sango que me deixasse sozinha.

* * *

-Não insista, Miroku. Não vou te contar.

Miroku: - Vamos, Inu-Yasha...

-Não. - respondeu Inu-Yasha, olhando para outro lado.

-Inu-Yasha... - Miroku disse em tom divertido, tentando convencer o amigo.

Inu-Yasha: - Feh!. - disse com um suspiro que logo se transformou em um tom sarcástico para completar a frase, dizendo:- Eu pedi que ela me esquecesse. Feliz agora?

Miroku: - O que? Ficou maluco?

Inu-Yasha: - Não fiquei maluco.

Miroku: - Mas não foi isso o que você quis dizer, não? Diga a verdade para mim desta vez...

-Está bem... eu... menti para ela. - confessou Inu-Yasha, enquanto abaixava a cabeça.

Miroku: - Está consciente do dano que está causando, certo?

Inu-Yasha: - Sim... mas eu sei que algum dia ela vai me agradecer.

Miroku: - Não falo apenas de Kagome... estou falando de você também.

Inu-Yasha: - Não sei do que está falando. Eu... eu estou muito bem com a Kikyou.

Miroku: - Sim, não duvido.. mas seu coração não te diz outra coisa, Inu-Yasha?

-Está passando mal, Miroku? Do que está falando? - respondeu um incomodado Inu-Yasha. - Desde que você começou a namorar Sango, ficou com pouco desmiolado...

-Pode ser. Mas pelo menor eu não minto para mim mesmo e sou feliz. - sentenciou Miroku decidido a terminar a conversa, já que via que não conseguiria fazer seu amigo voltar a razão perfeita. Então, preferiu se afastar e atravessar a porta do quarto onde estavam, deixando um Inu-Yasha muito pensativo com a sua última frase. - E muito menos minto para as pessoas que gosto, ou as faço infelizes.

* * *

"Eu estava no meu quarto, deitada, olhando para o ventilador de teto que, com seu barulho, era a minha única companhia. Me sentia tão sozinha... a dor de cabeça e a tontura não ajudavam em nada.

Kouga, Inu-Yasha... todos davam voltas em minha cabeça, me confundindo cada vez mais. Foi então que senti a necessidade de fumar um cigarro. Eu não fumava com freqüência, só fazia isso quando realmente precisava me acalmar; outra vezes, por puro prazer, mas geralmente fumava só quando ficava muito nervosa, ansiosa... ou quando estava triste. A primeira vez que fiz isso na frente de Kouga, ele quase me matou... demorou muito, mas ele entendeu que não era um vício, já que eu conseguia me controlar.

Minha relação com Kouga nunca foi o que eu esperava e talvez não fosse porque eu não podia ser feliz ao lado de alguém que eu não gostava... Sango tinha razão, infelizmente. Mas algo no fundo do meu ser não desejava terminar minha história com Kouga. Esse algo dentro de mim acreditava cegamente que eu ainda podia me apaixonar por ele; mas outra parte de mim me dizia que o que eu estava fazendo era uma coisa doentia, que era doentio continuar com Kouga sem amá-lo. Essa parte gritava que, ainda que eu arruinasse minha vida com ele, eu estava apaixonada por Inu-Yasha e nada poderia mudar isso. No entanto, o lado que era a favor de Kouga me dizia que também era doentio eu insistir em uma relação que não tinha futuro, um amor que não podia se manter de pé e que, por isso, eu devia esquecer Inu-Yasha mesmo que a solução fosse usar Kouga...

Queria chorar, mas não podia. Não deveria chorar por algo tão tolo. Eu queria ter ficado sozinha. Queria nunca ter me apaixonado por Inu-Yasha e se isso fosse algo possível de mudar, queria nunca ter brincado com os sentimentos de Kouga, correspondendo a ele quando meu coração e minha mente o negavam como meu dono.

Já era tarde demais. Eu tinha que encontrar uma solução, mas qual? Continuar com Kouga, mesmo que eu não pudesse deixar de sentir o que sinto por Inu-Yasha?"

* * *

"Miroku tinha razão. Não quero fazer Kagome sofrer mas eu também a estou machucando com minhas mentiras porque eu... eu também não consigo esquece-la.

Mas alguma coisa me diz que assim é melhor. Existem muitos empecilhos... apesar das brigas e da nossa diferença, Kouga continua sendo meu amigo e eu não posso traí-lo. E agora tem a Kikyou... ela também não merece sofrer, mesmo que a maioria dos meus amigos desconfie dela e me diga que não é o que parece; ela sempre se comportou muito bem comigo e com ela fui aprendendo a, talvez, amar menos Kagome mesmo que tudo me indique que foi inútil.

Quando a vi de novo, voltei a sentir aquelas cócegas no estômago, fiquei nervoso, não consegui tirar meus olhos de cima dela. Por que, Kagome? Por que? Por que nossa história não pôde ser diferente? Por que não nos conhecemos em outro lugar e tempo sem nada mais que nós dois?

Mas existem coisas que não podem mudar... como meu amor por você, como o fato de que estamos com outras pessoas e talvez esse seja o nosso destino."

* * *

"Não, não posso continuar desse jeito; ou o esqueço para sempre ou deixo de usar Kouga. Não gosto nada da pessoa em que estou me transformando: uma mulher na qual dá no mesmo estar com o homem que ama ou com outro.

Lágrimas. Outra vez estou chorando por isso."

* * *

"Ou talvez não. Nosso destino pode não ser ficarmos separados, apesar de ter se passado três anos, de termos ficado distantes, de starmos com outras pessoas tentando nos esquecer mutuamente, não conseguimos isso... pelo menos eu continuo amando-a como no dia em que descobri isso, e então meu mundo caiu em cima de minha cabeça. 

Não conseguia entender, não queria aceitar, mas eu estava apaixonado por minha melhor amiga, ainda que, em outras palavras (e o que me fazia sentir pior), eu tinha me apaixonado pela namorada do meu melhor amigo.

* * *

"Não quero chorar mais.

Basta, Kagome. Você tem que ser forte e esquecê-lo de uma vez.

Ele tem razão, ainda que... ainda que eu o ame."

* * *

_**N/A: OIII! Feliz Natal!!! E acima de tudo, um feliz ano novo a todos!!! Antes de mais nada, dedico este capítulo a alguém que gosto mais a cada dia, apesar dos problemas... você é muito importante para mim, Juan, te amo! **_

_**Também dedico para meus primos velhos; para meu "primo" e para Anabella, Yamila e para todas as minhas amigas. Muito obrigada por se lembrarem de mim e fazer com que eu não me sentisse não sozinha neste Natal!!! Obrigada a todos que deixaram comentários!  
**_

_**"Felicidade é um momento que não tem presa alguma" É o que dizem por aí... que este ano que se aproxima seja muito, mas muito feliz... sem presa alguma para alcançar seis sonhos, que com fé e esforços com certeza vão se realizar! FELIZ ANO NOVO a todos!**_

Yashi 

_**yashinuyasha **_

_**N/T: YOO, minna-san! FELIZ ANO NOVO!! Muita paz, saúde, felicidade... espero "encontrar" vocês todas ano que vem, heim?! .**_

_**E para quem achava que neste mundo não existem coincidências.... o recadinho acima feito pela Yashi de Feliz Natal e Feliz Ano Novo foi feito ano passado O.o" Então, quer dizer que ela escreveu este capítulo nessa mesma época de 2003... coincidência pura... (isso me assusta... kowaii)**_

_**Bom, espero que todas tenham passado um excelente Natal e um ótimo Ano Novo! Tudo de bom para 2005!!!!!! o/**_

_**Até o próximo capítulo!!! o/**_

_**Vane **_


End file.
